


A Homemade Gift

by Ren_Luna



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Luna/pseuds/Ren_Luna
Summary: Noctis wants to do something special for Luna for Christmas, so he asks Ignis to help him make her something unexpected.
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	A Homemade Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This is still only my second drabble! I had two ideas of LuNoct fluff and I decided to write a piece for each of them! Hopefully they turned out okay!

Ignis raised an eyebrow. “You want to…bake cookies for Lady Lunafreya?”

“Come on, Specs. It’s almost Christmas! I want to do something special for her.” Noctis begged.

Ignis sighed. “Alright then, here’s what you’ll need…”

After his first attempts turned the kitchen into a mess, Noctis was finally successful with his third batch.

“Do you think she’ll actually like these?” Noctis was incredibly nervous, looking down at the little box Ignis had helped him prepare.

“I think she’ll love them,” Ignis replied.

The next day, Noctis went to visit Luna, gift in hand. Luna’s smile that day was unforgettable.


End file.
